runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Digsite (location)
The Digsite is the location where the Digsite quest takes place. It is located east of Varrock and directly north of Al Kharid. Although mostly a useful location during the quest, there are also activities to do after or before the quest. Full access requires the completion of the Digsite quest. Digging Training Sites Training sites are the two small southernmost rectangles. They must be dug with a trowel. They give 12.5 mining experience per dig and can give any of the following items, or nothing: * Broken arrow * A coin * Cracked rock Sample * A lump of Charcoal * Vase Level 1 The large eastern site and the middle site are rated level 1. Player needs to be wearing leather gloves and boots when digging on these sites. Digging level 1 sites rewards 15 mining experience and any of the following items: * Bones * Broken glass * buttons * Copper ore * Old boot * Opal * Old tooth * Rotten apples * Rusty sword * Vase Level 2 The sites with winches in them and the northwest corner site are rated level 2. Players will need a rock pick but boots and leather gloves are no longer necessary. They will get 17.5 mining experience and any of the following items: * Bones * Broken glass * Broken staff * Clay * Damaged armour * Jug * Old boot * Pot * Purple dye * Rat's tail Level 2 site 3.png|Southwest level 2 site Level 2 site 2.png|Northwest level 2 site Level 2 site.png|Northeast level 2 site Level 3 The northernmost site as well as the west site with a buried skeleton are rated level 3. Players will need a trowel, a specimen jar and a specimen brush to dig these and each dig gives 20 mining experience and any of the following items: * Belt buckle * Bones * Broken arrow * Broken staff * Bronze spear * Buttons * Ceramic remains * Clay * 5, 10 coins * Iron throwing knife * Medium black Helmet * Needle * Old boot * Old tooth * Pie dish * Purple dye * Talisman of Zaros Digging level 3 sites can yield ~15k mining experience per hour. Specimen tray Specimen trays near the tents can be searched with a specimen brush and a specimen jar to receive loot without digging. Player will get ~1.2 mining experience and any of the following items or nothing: * Bones * Broken arrow * Broken glass * Ceramic remains * A lump of Charcoal * A coin * Cracked rock Sample * Iron dagger Panning To start panning from the river near tents players will need a panning tray and to have given panning guide a cup of tea. Each panning gives 5 mining experience and a chance to get some of the following items: * 1, 2, 5 & 10 Coins * Gold Nuggets * Rock Samples * Uncut Opal * Uncut Jade * Uncut sapphire * Plain mud (nothing) Other features * Two rare Yew trees can be found between the Digsite and Exam centre. There is also a Maple tree in the east border and numerous small trees all around the Digsite. * By the panning location there is a tent with a digsite bed, what seems to be mere sleeping bag on the ground. Players can restore their fatigue there. * Two eternal fires in front of the tent. * The Digsite dungeon is accessed by operating the winches. Western winch leads to the larger area while northeast winch leads to small cave-in. See also Category:Mining Category:Locations Category:Digsite